Zero Gravity, Book One: Lost in the Clouds
by zerogravity912
Summary: Sam Lifava is in for a surprise when her crush, David Tehcralua, tells her what he truly feels about her...secretly.


"Heyy!" Kelsey DeCielo, my best friend shouted. "What did you get for that frickin' quiz?"

"75." I rolled my eyes as if it didn't matter to me. After all, it didn't.

"Guess what I got!" Kelsey jumped up and down.

I sighed. "What, 97?"

"98!" she was skipping. "Yay, yay, yay! This is my highest score _yet _for history."

"Psh." I made a hand gesture. "I'm worse than you are."

"You're so strange," Kelsey made a hand gesture. "How come you do your homework on the very last minute, study the night before the exam, and how _don't _you care about your grades?"

"'Cause I'm cool." I shut my locker door. "Cool people don't care about school."

"So I'm not cool?" My best friend narrowed her pale grey eyes.

"No," I told her, suddenly blushing. "You're cool in another way."

"Fine," Kelsey shrugged. We arrived at Room 509. "Gotta go," Kelsey entered her classroom. "See ya!"

I waved bye. I walked until I reached Room 513. Somehow my tendency is to get into unlucky stuff. I throw my books on the desk. I sighed. I looked at David Tehcralua, my crush. Fortunately, he likes me too.

"Hey," he smiled. I just blushed. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. "He said 'hey'," I said to myself.

"Dude." I heard a voice say. I looked beside me. It was Violet O' Connor. She's my second best friend after Kelsey. "Your cheeks are red."

My cheeks are painful, too. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Samantha Lifava, would you please tell me why you're laughing?"

It was our teacher. I faced front quickly and shrugged, still smiling.

"Very well." Our teacher rolled her eyes. "Let's begin."

* * *

The school bell rang. Lunch! I ran out when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked back, about to snap.

It was David. "Hi," I blushed again. And giggled. "Um, wanna catch a movie this Friday?"

"Which one?" I felt like a dork waffle grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, they're showing Percy Jackson then. Wanna go?" His hazel-green eyes sparkled.

"Ok," I managed to answer after several giggles. David then left, and I ran out of the classroom. I found Kelsey and danced like an imbecile.

"GUESS WHAT, GURRLLLL?" I yelled in Kelsey's ear.

Kelsey started dancing, but she didn't look at all excited. She looked annoyed. "WHAT, GURLLLL?"

"DAVID TEHCRALUA'S TAKING ME TO A MOVIE!"

Kelsey became ecstatic. She screamed with me.

"Isn't he the cutest ever?" I daydreamed about his short, spiky hair and his hazel-green eyes.

"I never understood his last name, though. What is he, Egyptian?" Kelsey wondered.

"Yeah, I think he is. One-eighth, I believe."

"Stalker."

I didn't care being called a stalker. David was too gorgeous for my life.

Suddenly, I saw a guy dressed in black. All black. He had a black hat and a black bandana covering his mouth. He ran to me.

"Sam Lifava?" he asked.

"That's me!" I excitedly answered.

"See me again at 3 o' clock. Behind the canteen." Then he left.

"What a dork waffle," Kelsey told me.

"I should go?"

All Kelsey could do was shrug.

* * *

3 o' clock came. I walked with Kelsey. "He's kinda hott, if you think about it. But what about David?"

"Dunno, Sam!" Kelsey shrugged. Then she pointed. "There he is!"

I ran to the guy dressed in black. "Hey, um…"

"Dualtdace. Harvi Dualtdace." He interrupted.

"Oh, hey, Harvi…" my voice trailed off. He was hott. "You said…?"

He suddenly grabbed my hand. "I'm yours."

I felt my feet get off the ground. I looked down, seeing if maybe it was only in my head. Next I looked up to see if Harvi had tied several balloons to my back, secretly. No balloons.

I shivered. "T-tell me what you did to me," I stuttered. "It's all air beneath my feet."

"Are you afraid of heights?" Harvi asked me.

"No, I'm not afraid of heights, H-Harvi, I-I…"

He pulled me close. "We can take over the world, girl. Please take me," his hazel-green eyes sparkled.

At that, I stared at him blankly. I must have stared at him for quite a while, because he snapped and said, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, um…I was thinking of someone else." I looked down. "Whoa! I didn't notice we were miles above the ground," I tried changing the subject.

I felt the ground again. I looked up to thank Harvi for the ride, but he was gone.

I was daydreaming about Harvi when David tapped my shoulder. "Hi," he greeted.

"Oh, hi," I said, startled.

"So…Friday?"

"Yeah…Friday."

"Oh yeah, I have to show you something."

I grew nervous. What could it be? Then I saw David reach out for a black bandana inside his pocket, and he tied it around his mouth.

I stared at him blankly, with millions of thoughts racing in my head. Before I knew it, David untied the bandana and pulled me close.

"I love you," David gave me a big hug.

Surprised, I hugged him back. "I love you too,"

Then I felt my feet get off the ground again.


End file.
